


Hell of a Sister

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Shuri is Us (Only Better at Shipping IronPanther) [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Arc Reactor Failure, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Genius Shuri (Marvel), Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Tony Stark, Snarky Tony Stark, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Torture, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Being kidnapped sucks.The Arc Reactor failing sucks.However, his cell mate is pretty damn awesome.





	Hell of a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was taken from @tsuki-chibi , if you do not condone the usage of your prompt,please do message me and I will take this down immediately, I will apologize profusely for over-stepping the boundaries.
> 
> As for my starlings, hello! I hope you enjoy this new fic! Now, to note real quick, yes, this may become a series, but only if you comment giving me ideas on how you’d like to see our lovely characters grow! (I have a vague idea for a recovery fic already, but the rest will be on you dear readers ;) and also, things to keep in mind.
> 
> SHURI DOES NOT KNOW AMERICAN CULTURE.
> 
> TONY DOES NOT KNOW SHURI IS WAKANDAN NOR A PRINCESS
> 
> T’CHALLA NEVER MET TONY DURING CIVIL WAR PROPERLY, ONLY AS SUPER HERO ALTER EGOS (That could be a fun idea to play with in another fic in this universe...)
> 
> I CANNOT FIND THE BOLD FONT, CAPS WILL DO.
> 
> ENJOY!!!~

 

           His skull felt like cracking, it pounded with each beat of his heart. Jolting his chest, which already felt like he’d been run through a cheese grater several times. Tony just stayed down, laid in a crumpled heap on the cold concrete in a bloody heap. Biting back a groan as his whole body ached even without even so much a twitch of his muscles. So, Tony chose to move his thoughts instead, letting them come together and then scatter, digging into his head and trying to pull pieces together of how he ended up a pile of shredded human on the ground.

           Recon at a HYDRA base, an Accords council order. Solo mission.

           The newly resurrected JARVIS ‘shouting’, or as close as he came to frantic voice patterns, about an EMP device.

           The suit and his reactor powering down and leaving him in a dark suit and empty chest.

           It came back to him in a rush, solid and quick, like a back hand for a bad pick up line. The failed mission, the feeling of falling and flying off the chain. Torn apart and caving into himself all at once. The sheer panic that tightened his chest further with the silence and roaring wind as both JARVIS and the usual hum of the reactor remained absent.

           So, his shredded chest made sense, the shrapnel probably torn him a new one while the reactor kicked back in.

           Tony bit his cheek and collapsed onto his back, relief flooding in as he heard the soft hum and felt the vague feeling of warmth and vibration in his chest that meant an over worked reactor. A glance down confirmed it, the usually bright glow was much dimmer, it didn’t flicker yet, luckily. Still, it would last for a while, even broken, and it still illuminated the room, revealing a small stone room with a steel door and bathing the cell in a warm blue glow.

           And another person.

           She was slumped over. Her dark skin was almost glowing with the reflection of the arc reactor, it also made it easier for Tony to check her over. To his relief she looked to be in better shape than he was currently in, still knocked out cold. Another glance over and Tony tried to rifle through his mind. She didn’t look familiar. She wasn’t SHEILD, Avengers, or World Council. She looked too young for it, as well as the fact that she didn’t even look American. If her clothes and style of her hair and decorative accessories betrayed her native roots correctly.

           Breaking out and keeping her safe would be difficult with a language barrier, he hoped she spoke French or English. Or could at least understand the basics of either language. Italian was a highly unlikely factor for her language, but it was still an option if need be. Breaking out was also his only option. No one would be looking for him. The Council would make him MIA, or on vacation, and no one else cared enough, or was in the right condition, to search for him. What a bitch.

           Tony drew in a deep breath, it rattled painfully in his chest. Making him wince as his battered lungs protesting as he did so. Causing his voice to rasp out in a weak tone. “Hey… hey kid.”

           She let out a soft moan of discomfort eyes fluttering as her joints began to shift and settle again, her dark eyes fluttering open and squinting against even the dimmest of light from the reactor, until she seemed to snap into full alertness. Comprehending where, or rather where in who, the light was coming from and let out a quietly shocked gasp. Maneuvering to her knees and crawling closer with slow and slinking movements to his splayed form. Graceful, like a predator. Curiosity and concern raw in her eyes as her hand hovered in the air, unsure as to where to put it. If she was allowed to put it anywhere.

           “Where are we? Who did this to you?”

           Ah, English, that certainly would make things a load easier.

           Tony grunted, “Dunno, but don’t worry about my chest, I’ve had this thing for years. I’ll see what I can do to fix here, let’s hope we’re not here for long enough to worry about this old thing shutting down on me yet though. Do you know who took you? I can at least maybe hazard a guess, but I’ll take your input if you remember.”

           She bit her lip anxiously and sat back on her heels, she seemed, unsatisfied about his answer with the arc reactor, her eyes also held a certain curiosity that Tony recognized as being a man of science himself. It made him smile a bit.

           “No, I went to a political meeting with my brother. I got jumped in the bathroom, or I think, it’s the only way they would have gotten past the Dora Milaje, my family’s body guards and highly trained warriors. I have no enemies in America as far as I know, this is my first time being in the god forsaken country.” Tony gave a huff of laughter, shooting a wolfish smile that seemed to make her smile to, despite the grim circumstances.

           “Hey, that’s alright. I got kidnapped on my first visit to Afghanistan. Shit happens. Well, guess it’s a good thing there’s probably some people at least looking for one of us. As for our kidnappers, it’s mostly likely a terrorist organization called HYDRA. I was on a recon mission at one of their bases and got disabled by an EMP.” He hoped JARVIS self-destructed the suit before HYDRA could use it. JARVIS probably had, JARVIS was awesome like that. The countdown would have started after the suit powered down anyway. “It damaged my suit and powered down my arc reactor, this old thing in my chest. Next thing I know I’m here.”

           The girl nodded thoughtfully, “I heard my father speak of them once, while he was alive. He was killed recently, a terrorist attack during a political meeting for the Accords.” Tony paused.

           “I was at that meeting, the bombing by HYDRA. I went after that man.” Tony chuckled weakly. “Cleared the name of the guy he framed. It, didn’t have that happy of an ending for me though. It didn’t have a happy ending you for either, I’m sorry for that.” The girl smiled softly at him, brushing a hand through his bloody and matted hair with not even a flinch of disgust.

           “Thank you. Your suffering is no less. It is not about circumstances, but rather how we feel. You’re a strong man. I can see that in just our few moments together.” With that said, she pushed herself to her feet, dusting herself off and looking around, “Admittedly your, arc reactor? Is quite useful. I feel without it we’d be quite literally,  _in the dark_  on this one.” Tony snorted and even she chuckled at the bad joke. Her eyes glided over the device again.

           “My country is rather developed in technology, yet I have seen nothing like your… arc reactor. What does it do?” Tony gave a bloody grin, using the conversation as a distraction from the pain as he tried to struggle and squirm his way into sitting up.

           “Made the original in a cave when I was kidnapped in Afghanistan as I said before. I was actually powered by a car battery when I first got it. The arc reactor itself is half a power source, which powers an electro-magnet in my chest that keeps my sternum from collapsing and shrapnel from ripping my heart to shreds. Everyone said it couldn’t be done… but I never liked being restricted by odds.” The girl gave a quirky smile.

           “It doesn’t sound like it would Mr.…?”

           “Please, just Tony. We’re hostages together, formalities are more than a little blasé.” She laughed brightly at that.

           “True, they call me Shuri.” Tony grinned.

           “A lovely name for a lovely princess.” She rolled her eyes playfully.

           “Oh, you have no idea.”

           A loud crack and the creaking of a door made both of their heads shoot towards the steel door in the room. Silence effectively choking them on the air around them, any previous joking and relaxation was gone as both he and the girl tensed. She took a stance and looked battle ready. Tony was on the ground, but hell would fall if he wouldn’t fight if it came down to that.

           Footsteps thundered down the hallway until the door was flung open in front of them. A clinical light white from the hallway flooding in and making the reactor look even more painfully dim. Tony grunted as he forced himself to sit straighter, trying to piece a little strength and dignity together. Obviously, the girl was doing a better job if intimidation was the goal.

           “You’re going to have to come with us. You have a phone call to make.” Tony had to process the words for a moment, they came in a rough German accent, until the guard took a step towards the girl and Tony acted on instinct. Getting to his feet and placing himself between him and Shuri, rolling his eyes and putting on a snarky attitude.

           “Why is it always ladies first? I am a god damn lady too, bastard.”

The guard paused, considering, “We have need for you too, I suppose the order in which we take care of you doesn’t matter does it. Wonder how well you sing.” He chuckled before grinning a cruel smile that sent a shiver of fear down Shuri’s spine from her place behind the man’s, Tony’s back. She wanted to reprimand him. His injuries were extensive, frankly Shuri was impressed that he could even stand. Yet, fear stayed her voice and her hand as the guard dragged Tony roughly out of the room. Taking the man’s comforting presence and light from the room.

           The dark made Shuri shrink, holding her arms against herself. They’d bring him back, they wouldn’t have stuck them in the cell together in the first place if they would just separate them. The kind man that did not know her, yet comforted her and defended her. She hoped he would return soon. She’d like to thank him face to face, and see him safe.

           A loud scream ricocheted through the halls though, louder than a roaring river in the dark room. Shuri whimpered, trying to be brave, but unable to help the tears that burned at her eyes as she dropped to her knees. Feeling absolutely helpless for the first time in her life.

           But she could only pray to Bast to bring him back.

\---

           The pattern continued on for what felt like weeks. Tony would be in the cell with her, talking about random engineering projects with her, excitedly bouncing ideas with her. Gently encouraging her, and letting her at least look over the wounds the slowly accumulated. People that would come, they wanted to use her as bait, and even without Tony knowing even who she was, he would throw himself into the firing zone. Taunting their captors. Seldom, they would force a gun to her head, have her write letters or record videos for her brother, hit her around a little. But those occasional instances were preferable to when Tony would succeed in aggravating their captors, then Shuri would face the dark for hours, Tony screams haunting the hallways with the sounds of a cracking bet and splashing water. Before his unconscious body would be throw at her feet. The arc reactor slowly losing its glow, one that had already been dimmer than usual at the beginning of their capture.

           And even through the pain, grief, and hardship, Shuri found herself only becoming more attached and endeared to the man. The man who was a brilliant scientist, a bright mind, a talented speaker, a brave hero, and a compassionate strong soul. Sacrificing blood and tears for the sake of a girl he’d only met at the beginning of their capture. In the dark, when the arc reactor would flicker dangerously and Tony lay unconscious and gasping water filled and ragged breath in her arms, she prayed for her brother to find them swiftly, if not for her than for Tony. Swore to keep this man in her sights and life, even though she had not a clue how to manage that without political pull or possibility of faking a romance, she was young for that, and Tony, though not old, was much older than her, like her bro-ther…

           Her brother needed a consort, didn’t he?

           It was only proper of a future King to have a husband or wife, right?

           Certainly, would fix her political problems with squirreling Tony away, or sneaking out to him.

           Shuri grinned, running a hand through Tony’s bloody and matted hair gently. Now she could make a plan, albeit a simple one. Tony had told her that he would free them, but with him constantly protecting her he was in no shape for rescuing her, much less himself too. So, Shuri would wait for her brother, he was close, she could feel it in her blood. He’d find them, and then Shuri would let him take care of Tony, she’d go with the Dora Milaje and burn this place to the ground. Then she would bat her puppy eyes and marry those two and be able to keep her scientist, get a new brother, and maybe have a chance and seeing the AIs and bot children Tony always spoke of.

           Yes, it was a good working plan.

\---

           A rumble jolted Tony out of a blissful unconsciousness

           Tony’s entire body hurt, worse than the first time he’d woken up in the cell. The lashes all over his body ached constantly and his chest felt tight, bruised to hell and back. Panic always curling at the edges of his mind as the arc reactor slowly dimmed and began to flicker. Tony told Shuri the truth, sort of. He told her that the reactor was dimmer than usual and flickering wasn’t normal. He didn’t tell her how bad it was.

           That there was a chance that one day it wasn’t going to flicker back on.

           He pushed the thought out of his head as his eyes blinked, another rumbling shaking him down to his bone as suddenly Shuri came to life as well. Much quicker than his lazy blinking and wandering mind, which he tried to sharpen up as Shuri got a shine of excitement and impatience, immediately dropping to his side and gently pulling him up.

           “Whaz- ‘appening?” Shuri only grinned wider.

           “My brother. You’ll like him I’m quite sure.” Tony sighed quietly and slumped.

           If he was lucky he could stumble his way to lab and replace the reactor. JARVIS was going to scold him, FRIDAY was going to ream him out and skin him alive before showering him in concern and smoothies via Dum-E. Tony blinked again as a loud screech rattled through the small room that had held them, dark metal and armor peeking through as the door fell in shambles with a useless crack. Tony blinked as Shuri practically vibrated with relief and excitement. Tony would not be Tony however, if he did not ruin a possibly touching moment with no filter.

           “Shuri, no offense, but your brother is so fucking hot.”

           This time he got two chuckles, Shuri’s and a lower, richer, and  _fuck_  if the sound wasn’t like sin in itself. Shuri’s hands held his torso close to her body, his head limp against Shuri’s shoulder as she held him tightly, not yielding a tight grip even with Tony’s stupidity or her brother’s arrival, freedom so easy and close if she just drops his dead weight. But she doesn’t drop him, or let her brother pull her away.

           “He’s coming with us brother, you get to watch over him while the Doras and I raze this place as vengeance to Bast. I expect him to be safe and cared for, his reactor repaired, and you to be courting or engaged by the time I come back. Got it brother?” Shuri gave no time for her brother to answer her before she was gently pushing Tony into his arms, where the brunet got securely and safely bundled (mmm, those arms, god damn), and gathered a few of very intimidating women that were gather in the hallway with her before stalking off. Danger and intentions in her stride and gaze.

           Tony leveled the man that was holding him with a bloody and beaten gaze, an eyebrow quirked in a way that made T’Challa’s chest bubble. This man was clearly beaten to hell and back, and Shuri liked him enough to actually want vengeance. It must mean something. T’Challa wanted to see him healthy and if the man’s eyes were really brighter than the damaged and flickering light in his chest.

           “Hell of a sister.” T’Challa laughed, and brushed a hand through the hair of his precious cargo. The bloody and matted mess was course on his hands, but he felt smooth silk roots beneath the filth and lacerations and bruising. Tony silently reveled in the gentle and familiar ministrations, going limp and allowing the (really hot) brother of Shuri manhandle him up and carry him away from the damp cell. A few more of the warrior women, the Dora Milaje Shuri mentioned he wagered, followed in their wake, while others seemed to branch off to go to the path where Shuri murder strutted away.

           “You have no idea kitten.”


End file.
